Mending Bridges
by Darkstar13
Summary: When Professor Snape finds and helps Sirius Black, a tenative understanding is reached. Non slash
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note.  
  
Ok, I don't really know where this came from. I was intending to write an entirely different story, and I needed to get Black into Snape's dungeon, but then my muse took over and started making me write this, and I have no idea where it is going, it seems to be writing itself. I will write the other story at some point.  
  
I don't own anything you recognise, all characters belong to JKR, I'm just messing with their minds a little bit.  
  
Go easy on me, this is the first Harry Potter fanfic I've written, as well as the first fanfic I have ever dared to expose innocent people to.  
  
Oh and thanks to everyone who has commented so far.  
  
I hadn't deliberately blocked non members from commenting, I didn't realise it did that, I am still figuring out how it all works. And thanks for help on the English, I've always sucked at grammar, I suspect it is still wrong. siiiiiigh  
  
Ok I DID start new paragraphs when a new person began speaking, but I was writing in word so the formatting was lost. I shall try to dredge up my basic HTML knowledge and have another go at it. I shall be away for the next three weeks, but when I get back I promise I shall have a wrestle with my appalling HTML and even worse grammar.  
  
Oh and it is not going to be slash, I'm sure I said that somewhere. Not that I have a problem with slash, it's just not my cup of tea (neither for that matter, is tea, I am more of a coffee girl.) Also I don't feel I could write it well.  
  
Oh and this is set after the Goblet of Fire, about two weeks before the end of the summer holidays. 


	2. Chapter One

As night fell upon the forest, a crashing noise was heard. Something was running quickly through the trees. Shouts and cries could be heard far in the distance as suddenly a large black dog leapt into the clearing. Its eyes were rolling, tongue hanging out, gasping wildly for breath, the dog stumbled and fell. It lay, like a dead thing for several seconds, but as the distant shouts grew nearer, it hauled itself to its feet, and with a great effort it ran on. As the dog came within sight of the huge castle, it ran faster, spurred on by the knowledge that it would soon be safe. Then, once again stumbled, crashing to the ground and knew no more.  
  
Professor Snape was angry. More than angry, he was furious. He had messed up. More than anything else he hated doing something wrong, and this was serious. He stood over a boiling cauldron, cursing. He had run out of an ingredient he needed for the potion he was brewing. Professor Snape NEVER forgot to buy ingredients. Now his research would have to wait. Cursing himself for an insufferable fool he pounded his fist on the table. Then suddenly he thought of Sprout. A sneer crossed his face. Distasteful though the idea was, Sprout may have the plant he needed. But, he then realised, Sprout would be away. It was the holidays; the only teachers in the whole of Hogwarts were himself and the headmaster, Dumbledore, who was away for two weeks. Cursing some more, Snape decided to go and look around the herbology department anyway. Swinging his black robes as he turned, Snape stalked out of his office and headed up out of the dungeons. It had been a long time since he had been outside he mused as he walked briskly across the courtyard. It was nice to be outside in the fresh air again, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the dark shape lying on the ground in front of him. At least until his foot collided with it. Just managing to save himself from falling, he cursed once again, and then when he looked down, and saw what he had tripped over, his cursing became even more inventive. "Black" he hissed. There was no response. Bending, he looked more closely at the dog. It was thin, covered in blood, fresh and dried, and was unconscious. It was however, still breathing. Snape wasn't sure whether he was glad or upset about that. Pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind, he attempted to awaken the animal, but to no avail. Eventually, giving up, he slipped his arms under the dog, a look of intense distaste crossing his features as he did so, and lifting the animal, he turned and headed back to the dungeons.  
  
Back in his quarters, he entered his bedroom and laid the ridiculously light dog down on the bed, and covered him with the sheets. Glaring critically at the creature, he wondered what it had been doing, and wondered when it last ate. "Why WHY does that wretched man have to show up and ruin my peace, I swear he does it just to irritate me..." He mentally debated what he should do. A year ago, he would have called the aurors and had him sent to Azkaban, but now. sighing in exasperation, Snape returned to his office and started brewing another potion. When it had attained an adequately nasty dirty yellow colour and a gooey consistency, he spooned some of it into a jar, and carried it to the dog. He dipped his fingers into the paste and spread it all over the animal's wounds. The dog didn't even stir. That wasn't good Snape mused, the potion must have stung, and he had expected some response. The wounds however, were healing. He considered using the enervate charm on the dog, but decided that sleep was probably helping him more than waking him would. Glaring once again, Snape sat down to compose a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
A howl broke the silence, followed by whimpering. Snape sat bolt upright, wondering what one earth the noise was, and why he was sleeping in his office chair, then the events of the last few hours came flooding back to him. "Black!" He practically spat the name out. More noises came from the bedroom, they sounded like a dog in considerable distress. Snape entered the bedroom. "Lumos" he whispered, and a dim light began to glow at the tip of his wand. A strange sight greeted him. Black had obviously attempted to transform back into his human form, and had been too weak to complete the transformation. The result was a grotesque half-man half-dog. Rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the animagus, Snape pointed his wand at the creature and muttered the words that would force Black into entirely human form. As soon as he did, Black started screaming, again and again, his eyes were wild, and it was clear he was seeing something other than his surroundings. Shaking and yelling at him did nothing, so Snape once again pointed his wand. "Petrificus totalem" the screams stopped. Since Black was unable to move or speak. Snape left the room and swiftly returned with a vial containing a dark blue solution. Removing the stopper, he forced the neck into Black's mouth and poured a good bit of the liquid down his throat. He waited till the dreamless sleep potion had taken effect before removing the body lock, and then wearily returned to his chair.  
  
As dawn broke, Snape awoke. He turned on the lights and looked at the clock. Morning he thought, not that there was any difference down in the dungeons. He went to check on Black. Black was still asleep, the potion keeping him sedated for now, but it would soon wear off. After standing for a moment and thinking, Snape walked to the kitchens. Once there, he located one of the house elves, called Ziggy, and bade him make some broth and bring it down to the dungeons. Ziggy happily complied. Returning to his quarters he found that in his absence Black had indeed woken up. However he wasn't screaming, he was huddled up on the bed, crying and begging someone not to hurt him. Snape walked over too him and shook him. Black flinched and shrunk away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you Black," Snape said, in what for him was a gentle voice. There was no response. Snape sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what happened to you, but believe me, and I know you have no reason to, but I AM trying to help you, this is no fun for me either." Black unfolded his arms from his face. "Trick" he muttered. "No, no trick, I promise I won't hurt you." Black cautiously sat up. "Who?" "I am Professor Severus Snape, you're at Hogwarts." The other man stared at him blankly. "p-p-proff" he tried. "Er call me Severus?" Snape stated awkwardly. "Sev" replied Black, looking almost pleased with himself. "I guess that will have to do" said Snape, thinking to himself that he was NEVER going to live that one down. "Do you know who you are?" he asked gently. Black looked lost. "No" he said in a small voice. "You are Sirius Black," the man's face showed no recognition as he attempted to repeat the name. Snape thought for a moment, "Rus?" he tried.  
  
"Rus" came the reply. Snape smiled inwardly, at least he wasn't going to be the only one stuck with a stupid nickname as a result of this. At that moment, Ziggy came in with a tray. "Rus" cowered, "w-w-what" he stammered. Snape sighed. "That's a house elf. He's called Ziggy, he won't hurt you. Ziggy, this is Rus, he will be staying with me for a while, I want you to stay here too and look after him." Ziggy walked over to Black and held out the goblet full of broth "There you goes master, nice broth for you" Black took the goblet and looked at Snape. "It's ok" he Said, "drink it." Black drank it all in one go, as if he hadn't had food for weeks, which, in all probability he might not have. "More?" Ziggy asked, looking at Snape. "No" he replied "too much will make him ill, what he needs now is sleep and" Snape wrinkled his nose "a bath" Snape helped Black into the bathroom, making a mental note to tell Ziggy to burn his old clothes, and the bed sheets. Since Black seemed to have accepted Ziggy, Snape left the two of them to it. He would rather drink bubutober pus than help bathe Sirius Black. He went and fetched some spare robes and a pair of scissors. Returning to the bathroom, he laid out the clothes and approached Black with the scissors. As soon as he saw them, he began to cower and moan. Snape frowned, what the hell has happened to him? He wondered. "Shh Rus, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to cut your hair. Trust me?" Black nodded fearfully as Snape walked round behind him and began to chop off the matted hair. When he had done, he stepped back; Black ran a hand through his now short hair in wonder. "Thanks Sev" he whispered. Snape curled his lip slightly in a half-smile "don't mention it" he replied, and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Ziggy to help him out of the bath and into his clothes. 


End file.
